


Cold

by NejiretaKokoro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Feels, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Post-Volume 4 (RWBY), Resentment, Sad, Sadness, Unrequited Love, Volume 4 (RWBY), What-If, make you cry like a bitch, what should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NejiretaKokoro/pseuds/NejiretaKokoro
Summary: After arriving in Mistral, Jaune breaks down about his feelings towards the late Pyrrha Nikos *WARNING* Heavy feels!





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! This is something I think could've happened at the end of Volume 4. This story has major feels, so fair warning.

Jaune closed the door to his room. It had been an hour since they arrived in Mistral. Qrow had immediately been rushed to a hospital to tend to his wound from Tyrion's sting. He flopped onto his bed, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. In his mind, he contemplated everything that had happened on their journey the past few months.

The Nuckelevee fight had been more stressful than he anticipated. He had seen a side of Ren he hadn't thought existed. He had seen one of his best friends, a person who had been known to always be the calm one of the group, consumed by rage. He understood though, the creature had taken his family, his home. Though he was glad that Nora was able to snap him out of it.

Slowly, his mind stated driftingto memories that brought with them both happiness and pain. His acceptance into Beacon, meeting Pyrrha, being a part of JNPR and all their hijinks and adventures. He remembered the dance and how happy he had made Pyrrha when he showed up in the dress, how happy she was to spend the rest of the night dancing with him. His memories drifted forward to their final goodbye.

Jaune rose off the bed, reached into his backpack and pulled Pyrrha's headpiece from it. He walked over to the window and looked out, the memories of that night still so very clear in his mind. How Ozpin had basically forced Pyrrha into accepting the duties of the Fall maiden, how they ran when it all went wrong. His eyes started tearing up as he remembered trying to convince her not to face Cinder, how he had started to pour his heart out to her and then... the kiss...

He clenched his teeth and slammed his empty fist into the wall.

"Why? Why did you have to go and do something so...?" Tears fell onto the headpiece in his hands. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I didn't realize your feelings for me or the feelings I had for you sooner. I regret so many things, but not confessing to you after the dance will be one that stays with me forever. I know Ozpin thought you were the ideal choice as the next Fall maiden and while I supported you in your decision, deep down I couldn't shake this feeling that once you took those powers, you would cease to be the girl I adored and admired."

"I should be tried to convince you against it harder and I know I would be selfish in doing that, but if it meant having you here with me, by my side...then to hell with Ozpin!" He slammed his fist into the wall again, making a dent. "And then you kissed me... Right when you..." He choked up.

"Right when you decided to face that bitch, Cinder, you kissed me and made me have feelings I didn't know I had. I know you think what you did was heroic and noble, but it wasn't. It was stupid and selfish!" Jaune's voice began to rise. "You knew there was a very slim chance of beating her, that going to face her was suicide! But you did and now... Now...I'll never get to hold you in my arms again... I'll never get to hear your wonderful laughter or melodic voice. We can never raise a family or grow old together. Most importantly, I'll never be able to reciprocate your love for me or be able to tell you how much I love you!"

Jaune starts breaking down in tears, soul heavy with the loss of a lover he never knew he had. "I... I love you so God damn much, Pyrrha! And I wish I could've told you that when you were here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this feels trip. Definitely made me choke up when writing it.  
> Also currently working of a Fem!Jaune (or femboy!Jaune)/Futa!Pyrrha story, so look out for that soon!


End file.
